


by your side.

by bledstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fictober2020, It's more like robin's worries about being a parent, New Parents, Prengancy Mention, a little sad? I guess?, we all know which ending i'm foreshadowing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: a place where they belonged. a place they crafted for just for them. a place by the other's side.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	by your side.

The pad of his thumb touched her lower lip gently, rubbing away at the rouge that she had worn for the ball. Her furrowed brow indicated all the complaint she had itching at the back of her throat. Warm brown eyes stared up at his blue eyes and he felt his lips curve into a smile before he catches her chin with his fingers. “Chrom…” She started and the grin on his lips grew. Lowering his face, he captured the very lips that he longed to taste all night.But he had a question that needed to be asked. One that had been nagging him for a few days. One that was concerning, worrying, and occupied his thoughts all day and all night.

“Robin. My queen. My wife. My love.” He started as he lowered his head, so close to her lips, he could feel her breath on his lips. “You’ve been avoiding me.” 

“I have not.” She said quickly and before she could turn her head away, he captured her face with both his hands so he could look at her properly. “You’ve been busy.” 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He repeated again and then moved one hand so that he could let brush away her silver hair from her face. “Why?” 

“I have not been avoiding you.” 

“Then why has it been so difficult to be by your side?” 

“Because you’ve been busy.” 

“Robin.” 

“And I can’t selfishly keep you to myself. It would be unbecoming of me.” 

He raised brow and pulled away to see the small pout forming on her lips. What in the name of Naga was she talking about? What did she mean by unbecoming? Why would it be strange for a wife to be by her husband’s side. She was the queen as well as the master tactician of the kingdom. “Robin.” His tone was a bit more harder as he lifted her face to see the trembling eyes of his wife and frowned. “What happened? Why are you saying such strange…” 

“I am a nameless girl that probably came from a kingdom that not too long ago wanted to destroy this kingdom.”

“And what does that have to deal with you and I?” 

“I’m a tactician, Chrom. I see when pieces are moving. And because of me…you’re…but not when it comes to you. I can’t handle it when they begin questioning your leadership skills. When they begin questioning…I can handle the hateful comments towards myself…my origins… I can handle the…” 

“Hateful comments? Who would dare…” 

“Chrom.” Her voice was calm as she carefully put her hands on top of his. Leaning her face into his palm and closing her eyes. “I am not a fool.” 

“Of course you’re not.” 

“You’re the Exalt. I knew what it meant when I took your hand in marriage. I knew the battles I’d face.” Like always, her voice had a calming effect that melted away his anger so quickly. If he was the heart of the shepherds, she would always be the brain. Always rational, always right, always making the best choices. 

“But that doesn’t explain why you’ve been avoiding me. And please do not try to use the same excuse of seeming unbecoming. Even I know that is a poor excuse, Robin.”

Eyes opening slowly, she looked at him before her lower lip quivered. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered softly that he thought he had imagined the word that left her lips.

“What?” The pitch of his voice raised as he looked down at his wife who was bashfully trying to hide her face into his palm. “Can you say that again? I think I must have..Did you just say that you are pregnant? That you are with child?” 

“That’s what being pregnant means.” He heard an amused giggle as she pressed her lips into his palm. As they hid in a stairwell, far from any prying eyes, she lifted her brown eyes to look at his beaming and happy face. “Like I said…I can handle the hateful comments towards myself…I just won’t accept it when it comes to you…or our future children.”

“Oh…” He finally realized why she had looked so sad when she stole a glance at him. She was afraid for their child. A child that would be their’s and fully loved by so many. But a child that would have to bear the weight of the kingdom. A child that would have be looked at as the next leader. A child that would be told that they could not have any fault. A child that already had the obligations of a future exalt on their shoulders. “We’ve talked about having children.” 

“I honestly did not expect it to happen so soon.” 

“Really? I mean…Robin…We share a bed. We aren’t exactly…” That earned him a gasp and a slap to his chest. But it also gave him a shocked laugh and smile that he longed to see. “How long have you known?” 

“A few days now. Only Lissa knows. And she had been dying to tell you but…”  


“My little sister was able to keep a secret from me?” This was truly the best and worst day of his life. What did it say when his own little sister was able to know something that he did not know of. 

“Trust me when I say she told me it was more difficult than all her days as a shepherd.” 

He laughed softly at that before he lowered his head and captured her lips. Wiping whatever rogue was left on her lips. “That does not explain why you avoided me. Why you did not share this news with me.” He said against her lips, fingers moving and playing with strands of silver hair. 

“I’m afraid and I’m not quite good at hiding my fears from you. I’m not very good at lying to you. So…I thought it would just take some time…if I thought about it rationally…” 

“What are you afraid of, my love?” 

“What if I’m a terrible mother?” She asked him and he felt his heart break at the sound of her voice. It was quiet, it was lonely, it was so far away. He hated it when she looked at him like this. When she looked like an abandoned girl that no on cared for. When she looked like a girl whose memories were even taken from her. A girl that only knew her name and nothing more. 

“You won’t be a terrible mother.” 

“My father…”She recalled how it was she who killed her own father. Thoron burning at her fingertips as she watched it pierce through the man’s chest. She did it to protect her friends, to protect the man she was starting to love, to protect her new family. But it didn’t stop haunting her when she was alone at night. Her father who was so willing to use her, to manipulate her, to sacrifice her. Her father whose dark magic flowed through her own veins. 

She didn’t want to become like her father. She would rather take the Falcon through her own chest and end it all than become someone like him. Someone so blinded with his own greed and desire for power that they lost sight of what was important. She did not want to become her father. 

But she also did not want to become her mother. A mother who she did not remember. A mother she did not miss. A mother she did not care to recall even though she knew in her heart that her mother was the one that saved her. That it was her mother that gave her a chance to live a life that belonged to Robin and Robin alone. Without her mother she would never have been ableto meet this man that she loved so much. But she was also a mother that died and was forgotten. She did not want to be that sort of mother either. It would break her heart too much. 

But how can she become a mother when she did not have a clue on how to be one. Her father, a nightmare, her mother, forgotten, who did she have to look to when she had no one at all. "I don't want to become..." 

“My father was not kind either.” Chrom began before he pressed his lips to her forehead and held her close. “My mother was very kind but very passive. It was really Emmeryn who raised me and Lissa. She…” His words died at his lips before he shook his head slowly. “It does not matter Robin. We are not our parents. We…I know that you will be a wonderful and beloved mother.” 

“How?” She asked quietly, playing with the coat that he wore for this ball. “How do you know?” 

“Because I know you.” Hidden away in the stairwell of the castle, there was a man and woman. There was a king and a queen. The leader and tactician of the shepherds. There was a husband and a wife. But most of all, there were two people that were starting the next chapter of their lives as parents. Scared of the unknown, scared that they would not know how to be the parents that they so wanted to be, scared of failing. “And I know me.” 

“I trust that you’d be a great father…You’re already a great leader, a great king…”  


“And I have you.” His voice was tender and gentle and as he pressed his lips to hers again, she finally let the tears that she held back fall down her cheeks. “I have you and I can take on the world if I have you by my side. I can…”He peppered her face with more kisses and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. “With you…I can be the parent our child deserves.” 

“You’re not afraid?”   


“I’m absolutely terrified.” A low chuckle bubbled out of his chest as he pressed his forehead against hers. “But I was afraid when I first wielded The Falchion. I was afraid when I went into my first battle.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the quiet that surrounded them. As he enjoyed the peace he felt when he was with her. As he enjoyed the thrill of becoming a father with the woman he loved. “I was afraid when I asked you to marry me. But that’s the thing..some of the best things in the world…are scary…but as long as I know that I have someone I can trust by my side..It’s bearable.” 

“You…have a strange way with words…” 

“You mean a great way with words.” And that rewarded him with the sound of her laughter, a melodious sound that he could listen to forever. The sound he loved to hear most in the world. Lowering his hand, he put it on top of her stomach, where the beading of her dress ended and he felt the silk underneath. “I already know that our children will love you…They will probably adore you far more than they love me. I will probably have to fight for your attention the moment they come to this world.” 

“I’m sure our child will look up to you as their hero and want nothing more than to make you proud.” 

“They could be rolling around in dirt and that would make me happy.” 

“Please don’t encourage unhygienic behaviors in our children.” 

“We met in a meadow…where you were sleeping on the dirty floor, Robin.” 

“Your point?"

“Fine I won’t encourage unhygienic behaviors in our children.” 

Another laugh and he couldn’t take it anymore, he pressed his lips tightly against her lips. Enjoying the taste of the blueberry pie that she must have had during the ball. The sweetness on her tongue as he dipped his head to taste more. Her hand reached out and touched his blue hair and pulled him down. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what? Bearing your children? What a cliche.” She said with a playful scoff as she leaned up to kiss his lips again. Affectionate in her behavior, he wanted nothing more than to swoop her up and take her to their bedroom and have his way with her. But this was a ball celebrating the founding of Ylisse. 

“For choosing me. For loving me. For being by my side.” 

“Where else would I be?” 

“I love you.” He said breathlessly before he kissed her again and again and again. He could never grow tired of her touch, of her lips, of her. Their child, the product of their love for one another, was growing inside of her. Their child who he promised would have a better future. Their child who would have two parents that loved them. Their child who would have no burden or live a life of suffering. He promised their child that and so much more. A future with nothing but joy and happiness. A future where they could grow up to become whoever and whatever they desired. He promised that to their unborn child and so much more. 

“Robin?”

“Yes, Chrom?” 

“Don’t avoid me ever again. I don’t think I can handle being in a world without you by my side.” 

“I won’t…Like you said. The place I belong will be by your side.” 

A pause as he embraced her, as he pressed her head to his chest and held her in his arms. He loved her. He would always love her. He couldn’t think of a way to describe his love for her except it was complete and perfect. “Robin?” 

A soft giggle as she felt his cheek nuzzle the top of her silver hair. “Yes, Chrom?” 

“Do you have any strange cravings that I should be aware of? And is it too early to say that I wouldn’t mind if they were twins because I always thought having a big family was nice …and am I holding you too tightly?” 

A bubbly laugh as she shook her head against his chest. There was no way to describe how much she loved and adored this man that took her hand and loved her wholeheartedly. “Bear meat, apples, and blueberries. And no…I think a big family would be wonderful with you..but I’m not quite sure if I’ll have twins…And…No..You’re holding me just right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> TOSSES CONFETTI. I DID IT! I did day six. oh my god...I swear I did not know what I was writing and just...I felt so uninspired all day and finally finally! after scrolling through twitter and seeing some chrobin art did i finally feel peace and put together this fic. I really wanted to convey Robin's very real fears of being a mother and wondering if she would do it well and just...Robin deserves to be so happy. 
> 
> Also what are you thoughts about wolf!grimma!robin because i'm...feeling it....LOLOL 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic!   
> Twitter@bledstars


End file.
